I will be Here always and Forever, I promise you
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: I wanted to write more of it but afrid i couldn't and so I am leaving you with this !st Chapter, if you like please leave reviews. Thanks


I Promise You.

At the time of the tune, to the clock that rung out loud. Four friends woke up at the same time, with there heart thumping. Quikly all of them getting out of bed to write one another tell each of them that something did not feel right. By the time the letter were through, they all stared and decied that it was dumb having them worry about something that probily would never come true. They shoved the letter under neith the bed and went back to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, with nothing to stop them in the way to life.   
A very weathered, old, but young at heart, Dumbledore sat at his desk sending out papers for the coming years of Hogwarts. He came across the names of all the people starting with there last name and found Granger, Hermione.   
"So Hermione Granger is coming back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a very vage smile. Quickly without looking, he rushed to the W's and found Ronald Weasley.   
Hermione and Ron have had a fight in their fifth year of Hogwarts, so Hermione left and went to a school in France with Felur. Over the years they had become very close friends, until that faitful day Felur asked Hermione if she would ever quit being a goof and go back to him. Hermione understood and knew what she had to do. She honestly did care about all her friends at Hogwarts and yet she knew it is going to be tuf going back and facing the past.   
Dumbledore had sent out the letters to everyone and sat him self back down to smile. His Tiro would be back at the school and things would never be the same. 

*********************************************************************

"Mom come on, we need to get our books!" Ginny yelled while Fred and George were singing so loud that no one could hear anyone.   
"I told Harry I would meet him in the Joke shop for lunch!" Ron said to his mother as she was getting everything that she could remember and making sure that Fred didn't mix up the Flow Poweder like he did once while Ron got some and steped into the fires setting his hair on fire. Of course then you couldn't tell because his hair was already bright red.   
Ron, and Ginny were getting ready to go into a fire and on there way, when Harry came out of the fire and laned on top of Ginny. He quickly got up and help her up with a grin running across her face. Ron on the other hand was jealous. He had only loved one women in his life and no she was not here, actually she wasn't here cause of a stupid fight. He keep thinking about it all day, as they went into the fire and on to Diagon Alley. First stop they made was to go and get there books as Fred and George went over to their girlfriends giving them a big kiss while coming up from behind.   
While paying for the Book Harry and Ginny asked Ron if they can go somewere in private. Ron said it's cool and told Harry that if he did anything to his sister, he would have to pound him. Harry smile weakly at this as Ginny draged him out. Ron stepped out side of the store, looked around wishing that Hermione was here. An owl came down to Ron, and handed him a letter. Ron's eyes gave a wide stare at the letter and ripped it open as soon as possiable. 

***********************************************************************

Dear Ron,   
Hi, Uhm... I really don't know what to say to you. I am coming back to Hogwarts and I hope that we can be friends like we used to be. If you still wanna be friends, I am setting at the Ice Cream place if you wanna join me. Ron, I am truely sorry that I was such a jerk to you, I just wanted you to know that I will be here Always and Forever. Please say we can be friends Agian! After all tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet.   
With all love Hermione Granger.

********************************************************************

If you liked it! let me know and i'll try and get the next one up!  
Email me at

[April Dawn Andraia Serenity Hermione Scott][1]

   [1]: /Scottlands_princess@yahoo.com



End file.
